


Inoportuno

by AleHoku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: +18, Eternal Sterek, M/M, Scott traumado de por vida, Sexo lobuno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleHoku/pseuds/AleHoku
Summary: Stiles quiere encontrar una forma para cubrir su aroma de los demas, Derek no esta muy de acuerdo y Scott llega en muy mal momento.





	Inoportuno

Hacía semanas que Scott reclamaba el hecho de que Stiles siempre asistiera a los entrenamientos apestando a sexo y Derek, pero esté no podía hacer nada; incluso se bañaba unas cinco veces antes salir, pero nada funcionaba. Así que ahora estaba entre libros y apuntes buscando la manera de esconder su olor.

─ ¿Por qué las cosas mágicas son tan… ¡agh!?─ exaspero el chico lanzando todas las hojas y cuadernos. No había dormido en toda la noche, y ahora en unas cuantas horas tendría que ir a ver a la manada para hacer el reconocimiento rutinario del día. Le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo y tenía un hambre de locos.

Pero no podía irse con todo el desastre de la habitación, además aun apestaba a Derek de hace dos días, “ _¿Cómo rayos es eso posible?”_ Se preguntaba el chico recogiendo un par de libros en el piso. No importaba por donde miraba, limpiar el cuarto sería una odisea.

Tiza, ceniza de montaña, flores de múltiples colores, mata lobos, huesos, velas derretidas, entre otras cosas; vio  en su cama algunas plumas de fénix (Stiles nunca hablaría de cómo las consiguió) mezcladas con ceniza de montaña en una pulsera. Se la puso y se tiró a la cama viendo el símbolo satánico en el techo ─Me pregunto si aparecerá un dominio durante la noche ─ se cuestionó mientras cerraba los ojos agotado.

Comenzaron a golpear la ventana.

Su siesta no duró ni cinco minutos, gritó al cielo por aquello  ─ ¿¡Quién rayos!?─ se levantó mirando directamente a la cristalera, era Derek con una cara de pocos amigos;  era obvio que si seguía ignorarlo se quedaría sin ventana. ─ ¿Que rayos haces aquí?─ El adolescente levantó el seguro pero el lobo fue quien abrió con cierta fuerza, Stiles se cayó de culo al ver como las garras del lobo se enganchaban a los marcos

─ ¿Por qué lo ocultas?

─ ¿Qué? ─ El chico estaba demasiado estupefacto como para comprender al lobo, el cual lo sujeto de la muñeca con tal fuerza que el castaño comenzó a empujar al moreno, Derek acercó sus dientes hasta su garganta, dejando el humano estático.

La lengua del mayor paso por la piel de aquella parte tan blanda, sonrió al ver el brazalete y lo arranco; haciéndola pedazos, empujo al chico al piso de golpe, lastimando un poco la espalda al joven, pero esto no le intereso y solo le arrancó la camiseta y los bóxer  con las garras ─ ¡Derek!─ el chico habló con voz temblorosa por el aire frío que le llegó, el lobo se relamió los labios y empezó a morder su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo iba bajando. Stiles sentía un hormigueo que subía por sus piernas, no pudo evitar  soltar un par de gemidos.

Derek soltó un bufido  mientras lo tomaba por las piernas, jalándolo para pegar sus glúteos a su cadera ─ ¿Por qué cubres tu olor?

─eh…─el muchacho no respondía; él lo sabía, sentía miedo de la respuesta,  era verdad que a él no le importaba su olor y no había dicho nada porque le fascinaba que supieran que el humano era suyo. ─Solo─ al castaño le costó un poco completar una frase  ─los demás se quejan y quería que…

─Comprendo─ le interrumpió ─pero eres mi Stiles y a ellos no deberían importar.

─Lo sé, pero es incómodo, Derek─ dijo el humano ya fuera del agarre del lobo y acariciando su barba ─Pero el que no tenga tu olor no significa que te abandonare─ el lobo farfulló algo bajando la cabeza, Stiles le obligó a levantarla centrarse en él ─Yo jamás te voy a dejar─ fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Derek se aferró a él, abrazándolo de una forma posesiva, Stiles acarició el cuello y el cabello de del lobo con cariño, las manos de Derek buscaban el tacto de la pálida piel del humano ─Stiles.

El de lunares dejo que el lobo continuará con aquel íntimo toqueteo en su espalda baja, Stiles procedió a besarle el cuello; Derek gruño cuando sintió los dientes de este mordiéndole, ─Derek─, las manos del moreno bajaron por su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, el humano pudo percibir las largas uñas del lobo encajándose en su trasero con firmeza, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Las piernas del más joven se colgaron de la cadera del mayor.

Una risotada solio de la boca de Derek, sus labios se encontraron empezando un profundo y largo beso, las manos del lobo pasaron por su cadera rasgando la piel del chico; hasta llegar a su miembro que al igual que el de él estaba erecto ─No deberíamos estar desnudos…─ dijo el chico jalando un poco la cazadora negra de su pareja, este asintió dejando que el humano prosiguiera con su acción de despojarlo de la ropa superior ─Adiós chaqueta, adiós playera ─ entre risas Stiles pasó las yemas de los dedos por sus omoplatos, acariciando cada parte su espalda como el lobo lo había hecho momentos atrás con él.

Derek bajo al humano para poder desabrocharse el pantalón, el corazón del más joven se aceleró al ver el gran pene de su pareja; no sabía si estaba nervioso, excitado, asustado o todo a la vez, ambos rieron un poco volviendo a ese beso; feroz y apasionado, se escuchaba como sus labios tronaban en la habitación. Las manos del moreno volvieron a sujetar el miembro del castaño empezando a frotarlo contra el suyo.

Gruñidos y jadeos salían de sus bocas provocándose mutuamente. La mano del lobo iban de arriba abajo masturbándolo a los dos causando espasmos en ambos. ─ ¡Dios Derek!─ El lobo mordió  el hombro de su humano, aunque no hizo la estupidez de morderlo como lobo, pero aquello era suficiente para que el chico se estremeciera.

Stiles lo llamó entre dientes, haciendo que Derek  parara y volviese a poner las manos en las posaderas del chico, masajeando y atreviéndose acariciar aquella zona íntima, el cuerpo entero del humano se enderezo sentía como los dedos de Derek hacían círculos e iniciaban su intromisión, Stiles se aferró a sus brazos ─De… re…─ no pudo terminar siquiera el nombre de su amado, dado que los apéndices de este se movían saliendo y entrando, acariciando y palpando.

  
La lengua del lobo se introdujo en la boca del humano, jugando un poco con la del otro, Stiles no se resistía aquello, aquel momento estaba lleno de pasión y lujuria. Uno suplicaba por más y el otro deseaba cada vez más.  

Cuando Derek saco sus dedos, el chico se sentía de cierta forma vacío ─Derek.

─Stiles─ El chico los labios del moreno aferrándose aún más a su cabello y jándalo un poco. El lobo le respondía con cierta rudeza y posesividad, lo tomó de las piernas abriéndolas un poco y ayudándole acomodarse sobre su miembro viril ─ ¿Stiles?─ pronunció su nombre, el muchacho hizo un leve sonido asertivo.

El castaño se recargo en los hombros del lobo con tal fuerza que se encajaban las uñas lastimándolo, el falo del hombre entraba lentamente causando una sensación de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Derek soltaba gruñidos contra la piel del humano y el chico jalaba aire y experimentaba aquel cosquilleo en su espalda.

El movimiento de ambos comenzó lento, siendo que el miembro viril del mayor golpeaba con el interior del chico una y otra vez. La habitación se notaba bochornosa, el sonido de las posaderas de Stiles golpeando contra la pelvis de Derek retumbaban junto con el sonido de sus bocas besándose.

 

Scott entró a la  casa Stilinski con toda tranquilidad, su amigo no llegó a la práctica y eso le preocupaba un poco, ya que tenían algo planeado para aquel día entre los dos.

Olfateo el aire, la esencia de Stiles estaba en la casa; el olor se cortaba justo frente su puerta, como si esa habitación no estuviera habitada por ninguna presencia. El alfa tomó el pomo de la puerta, ahora angustiado.

─Oye Stiles─ el lobo abrió la puerta.

─ ¡Scotty!─ grito el susodicho, Derek lo tenía en cuatro, de pronto embistió con tal potencia que el humano cayo de cara aferrándose a la alfombra de la habitación soltando un sonoro gemido.

Scott cerró la puerta; tal vez la palabra azotar era una mejor descripción, la cara del lobo estaba roja; estaba seguro que estaba mucho más avergonzado que el humano, el cual debía seguir disfrutando de aquel momento con su pareja, empezó a caminar tratando de sacarse esa escena de su cabeza, pero no podía. _“No sabía que Stiles podía hacer ese tipo de caras”_

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, si te gusta mi trabajo puedes apoyarme invitándome un café en Ko-fi.   
> Y feliz San Valentín
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/I2I7Q36X)


End file.
